Personal radio communication devices (i.e. subscriber units) use wireless interconnectivity to communicate with each other over one or more different wireless networks. That is, certain subscriber units are coupled to one type of wireless network while others may be coupled to a different type of wireless network. Each wireless network may implement a different multiple access protocol as well as different encoding of voice/speech data. Thus, a transcoder device may be implemented to facilitate communication between a subscriber unit coupled to one type of wireless network to another subscriber coupled to a different type of wireless network. Such a device facilitates communication by transcoding the speech data encoded in one format into another format. Further, the communication between subscriber units may be encrypted using one or more encryption protocols. Consequently, part of the transcoding process would be to decrypt encoded speech data in one format and encrypt encoded speech data in another format.
In some scenarios, significant loss of data and truncation of voice information may occur at the beginning of a transcoding procedure. Accordingly, there is a need for methods, systems, and devices to reduce audio truncation during transcoding.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.